Fuzzy Feeling
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Hot single parent hires broke babysitter AU" Or Arata and You need someone's help to take care of their kids, and Yoru and Aoi need money.


HELLO! I'm finally posting this, i'm so happy~~ I wanted to have some work ahead before posting it and well, let's hope this won't take long to finish haha.  
Sorry for the summary, i'll try to think in something else later xD Right now that's enough for me~  
In this one it'll be about AraAoi and the next one YouYoru, and then it will start getting mixed~  
Well, let's start! I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

Arata stretched, feeling his back crack. He went through his phone checking the messages, and then got up and turned off the lights of the office. He went out to the living, seeing the blonde guy on the floor, panting.

"You seem tired, Aoi."

"Ah, Arata-san. The floor was lava just seconds ago." He chuckled, taking Arata's hand to get up. "Dinner will be ready soon, will you join us?"

"Yeah. Gonna change clothes first."

"Okay! See you soon!"

With that he went out. Getting comfortable, he overheard them.

"Koi, did you wash your hands?"

"Yes! Look, Aoi-san! They are clean!"

"Ah, good boy! The table is set already, so let's wait for your dad okay?"

Having Aoi around was really making things easier for him to work. He was good to Koi and him, and he had a cheerful aura around him that made the house brighter.

Going to the dining room, he sat at Koi's side while Aoi put the food on the table, sitting in front of them.

"Papa! Aoi-san made a great dinner! I helped!"

"Oh, you did? I'll eat tons, then."

"Here. There's more if you want." Aoi said, giving Koi a plate. Arata gave him a side look, amused at the way the child waited impatiently for the other to finish serving.

"What do you say?" He asked lazily.

"Ah, thank you, Aoi-san!"

"It's nothing, but you're welcome."

"Papa, you too!"

"Yeah. Thanks for the food, Aoi."

"Ha ha, you're welcome too. Let's eat before it gets cold."

They chatted about a few things of the day and the food, while eating. "Were you still working, Arata-san?"

"Yeah. I'll be finishing tonight if I continue this way... Or maybe tomorrow" he added, noticing the nasty glare that Aoi gave him. He hadn't even gotten out to eat in the entire afternoon, after all. "Well, what about your day, how did school go, Koi? Weren't you getting some grades today?" he asked, while getting up to serve the child some juice.

"They were good!"

"Oh? Really? Not a single bad mark on your tests?"

"Nope! Aoi-san helped me study, so I passed them all!" Koi said, puffing his chest proudly.

"Ah… Now I'm going to have to buy you a gift as a reward, uh? Aoi-kun, you're so mean to my wallet." He said, causing the laugh of the other two. "Thanks for helping him."

"Koi studied a lot, it wasn't just me!"

Messing a bit his hair, he sat back on the table. "Good job, pink head." Arata then rested his face on his hand, watching the blonde in front of him, who was still eating. "And how did your college exams go?" The effect was immediate, Aoi choked and hid his face.

"Aoi-san is a genius, I'm sure he aced them all!"

"Yeah. Right, Aoi?" Arata said, chuckling.

"I have to retake one." He mumbled.

"Eh? What did you say, Aoi-san? I couldn't understand you."

"Koi, you finished? Do you want more?" he asked. Arata couldn't do more than laugh softly at it, the subject dropped at the mention of more food.

"Yes! And more meat!"

"Okay. What about you, Arata-san?"

"Yeah, bring me some more too."

They finished dinner calmly. Once they had dessert and Koi went to brush his teeth and get changed, he went to see Aoi, who was washing the dishes.

"How sly, Aoi. Changing the subject. But really, how are you? You have to retake a test?"

"Ugh. I want to die. And probably explode the entire college building while I'm on it. I needed 25 questions right to pass, and I had 23. In my defense, the ones that I didn't know were never seen on class! What was I supposed to do? Guess them?!"

He chuckled, seeing the rage of the blonde boy. He always took his notes with him, and studied when he had some free time, so he really understood his frustration and anger. Still, seeing him pouting didn't make it any less adorable.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Well, I'm probably going to take the rest of the week off while my work is on revising, so you don't have to come if you need to study, we'll manage."

"That will certainly help me, thank you. At least Koi got good grades."

"Yeah… I'll take him out one of these days. He needs new clothes, right? I can take him to the cinema near the mall, then."

"He will be super excited."

Arata helped him put dishes on their place, and Koi came back. "Papa, my hair is tangled, help me! Ah, Aoi-san, you're going already?"

"Yup. I need to get home and make tomorrow's lunch for me and my roommate."

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" Arata asked, grabbing the brush that Koi offered and sitting on the couch to brush his hair.

He moved around the house, getting his things back in his bag, before looking for his jacket. "Yeah, at the morning. I'll pick you from school, Koi."

"Okay! See you, Aoi-san!" He waved at him excited, from the couch.

"Text me." Arata mumbled, trying to still the child.

"I will! Sweet dreams, Koi!"

With that, he went out. Once Arata finished he started turning off the lights, ready to go back to work for a bit. But first, he had something more to do.

"What do you want me to read?"

Koi was bouncing to his room while Arata looked around the bookshelves.

"The Heartbreak Red stories!"

"Okay. Get on bed, you monkey."

It took a lot more than one story for Koi to actually get sleepy. Arata sometimes couldn't believe it, seeing the boy of six years. He had grown so much.

Aoi was a great addition to the routine. Arata used to spend a lot of time with Koi before, but now that he was in elementary school he had preferred to get a babysitter for him, to help him a bit while he worked. Haru, his editor, had recommended someone, and it had been a great idea so far. Koi loved him, and they got along well. Aoi was a great guy, so bright and funny. It had been long since Arata felt so at ease with someone else presence.

After brushing Koi's hair out of his face and covering him with the blankets, he decided to finish his work, going to sleep satisfied once Aoi texted him.

.

.

.

"I'm home! …Aoi? Are you cooking?"

"Yoru, welcome back. I'm making us the lunch for tomorrow. How did it go today?"

"Hm, good. Haduki-san called me a while ago."

"Oh! He did? He is gonna hire you?"

"Yes! Shun-san told me that I had nothing to worry, but…"

"Well, not a surprise, really. You're good with kids."

"You too. Besides, Rui seems like a really calm boy. I'm sure that we will bound nicely. Haduki-san was also really kind to me. He seems like a nice father."

"You seem excited. Well, I hope it goes well, and Rui-kun isn't a bomb of energy. But I certainly enjoy myself with Koi, haha… And it helps pay our things."

The mood suddenly seemed to drop. Yoru tried to laugh and opened the fridge, getting frozen at the sight of it.

"Aoi, why… Is our fridge empty?"

"…Do you remember when we started renting and Kai-san helped us with some repairing? And he told us that we maybe should have in mind-"

"So, what are you doing with the leftovers?" He asked, interrupting him. Aoi looked at him for a second and laughed, showing him.

"I'll help you! Give me a second to get changed!"

"Okay! ~"

* * *

Hello again~~~ Arata is a good father~ Aoi-kun, ganbatte! Beat those exams! That part is based on a friend that failed a test because of that xD Oh well.  
Hm... I think that most things are going to be mentioned later (Like the ages, the jobs and careers, so I won't talk abt that.) and right now I can't think of anything else to say?  
I hope that you enjoyed it~  
Until the next time!


End file.
